If Tomorrow Never Comes
by the X smashley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic: What happens when Randy almost leaves her and the rest of the world behind without even saying goodbye? Would she know how much he loves her? Could she go on without him? Orton/OC


**I'm actually really proud of this fic so please, if you don't like it lie to me. But I hope you won't have to do that. lol. xxAshface Ortonnn**

* * *

If Tomorrow Never Comes- 1/1 

**Ashley's POV**

I walked into the building a little before 4 that afternoon. Randy came trailing in behind me, pulling his suitcase in one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other. I set the record straight with him a long time ago; it was the cigarettes or me. Lucky for him he chose me. But that didn't matter now because we were on 'silent treatment' again. Actually, I was the one to refuse talking to him. We liked to argue over stupid things every now and again and now was one of those times.

I had been the first one up that morning and he had started in on how pissed he was about last night. We had been at the club with some of the guys and after some 'he said, she said' yelling we had come to the conclusion that I should have never danced with John. We all three know it was a harmless dance with my best guy friend but Randy saw it different. He was over reacting and being childish but I couldn't help the situation. I just chose to not talk about it any more.

I guess it was around show time when we were both getting ready back in our locker room. I was pulling on my black high-boots, jeans, and cut-off RKO t-shirt when I heard a knock at the door. Randy was in the shower already so I answered it myself. I smiled when I saw John standing in front of me.

"Yo Cena, what's up?" He laughed at me then looked as though he was trying to look around me obviously looking for Randy, his best friend.

"Is he still pissed?" He asked his smile fading and a serious expression on his face. I sighed, knowing Randy has also pushed the silent treatment on John as well.

"Yeah, he's still not talking to me. But then again I'm not talking to him either. He's being a stupid kid about this and until he grows up he isn't getting anything from me… and I mean, anything." John laughed a little as I tried to lighten the mood.

"We both know there's nothing between us. You're like my little sister, plus I have Bree. Who I love very much…" I cut him off knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"John, you don't have to explain yourself anymore. We all know how much you love Aubrey and how much I love Randy. I danced with you as a friend, maybe we were grinding a little too much but other than that, we did nothing wrong. Randy will get over it sooner or later, trust me. Now, buck up Champ, you've got a big match against Umaga tonight." I heard him growl under his breath… He hated the man as much as everyone else around here.

"Thanks for reminding Ash, but the show is about to start so I'll catch you later." I smiled, nodding my head. We playfully bumped knuckles like it was our secret handshake. I reached out and hugged him lightly.

"I'll see you later Johnny…" I waved him off and closed the door behind me. I turned on my heel to come face to face with Randy, a very pissed off expression on his face. He stood there in his wrestling trunks, boots, and knee pads just staring at me.

"What? I asked, blowing it off like it was nothing. I returned to my spot on the leather couch to continued getting ready.

"What the fuck Ashley, you called him Johnny! Only Bree calls him that!" I whipped my head around to glare at him. It's not like 'Johnny' was some sexual term.

"Randy Keith Orton don't you dare use that tone with me! I called him Johnny, I know. Sometimes it slips. When you hear your best friend do it about a 5 billion times sometimes it just slips out. It's not like I called him baby, or said 'hey John, wanna bang?!" At this point he was livid and over absolutely nothing! I just don't understand why he's all bent out of shape about this all of a sudden.

"You might as well have! I saw you hug him; I know what's going on here." My mouth all but almost hit the floor. I got up and walked right in front of him; our faces less than 3 inches apart.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare start accusing me of cheating on you with John Cena! He's you best friend Randy, and I'm your 2-year girlfriend! I love you more than I love anything in this world and you're going to sit there and accuse me of cheating on you! I can't believe you. Randy, you need to grow the hell up and start realizing what's important. I danced with him, I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to piss you off, but accusing me of cheating on him is on a different level… I can't believe you."

I stared at him for a moment, feeling the tears surface in my eyes. He stared right back without saying a word. In a way, I think he knew I was right. Another knock on the door broke the silence, "Orton 5 minutes." His match was next, this would have to wait till later.

"I'm not going with you tonight… I _might_ be here when you get back. Just go." He sighed heavily and grabbed his water bottle off the table. Turning around he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I sat down on the edge of the couch and grabbed the remote. I flipped on the monitor in front of me as I heard the Mercy Drive theme song hit the PA system. I sighed as I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart _

I sat there and just watched the match. I was his valet and normally would have went out with him but tonight I could barely stomach to look at him much less actually do my job with him. I couldn't believe he was being this way… He was facing the Spirit Squad tonight in a 5 on 2 tag-match with Edge. I wasn't really paying that close attention to it though, it was too mad to think straight.

I happen to look up and notice Randy was lying out against the outside mat. The referee was down close to his face, holding back the other wrestlers. Instantly I knew in my gut something was wrong. I stood up, watching the monitor closely. Worry washed over me as I watched Randy cough up a lot of blood. Chad Patton, the ref, waved his hand over his shoulder to call EMTs from the back. My heart fell to my stomach. Without another thought I left the room and headed to ring side.

As soon as I hit the gorilla position Randy's body was being taken out on a stretcher, EMTs all around him, trying to get him to react to their voices. I ran up beside them, squeezing my way through. Tears hit my face as I saw him up close. One of the EMTs tried to push me back.

"I'm sorry Miss; he needs to get to the hospital now. You'll have to back away…" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I'm his girlfriend, I'm going with you." He nodded and they pulled him up into the ambulance. I climbed in behind them as the other two slammed the doors.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?" I asked, with worry, shock, and sickness in my voice. I couldn't believe this was happening. Not after the way I had just spoken to him.

"We believe he has some head trauma, and he's been in a coma ever since he hit the ringside steps. The trauma is what's causing the bleeding. There's a 50/50 chance he'll come out of it." I couldn't believe this. Was he saying Randy could die? Is he saying the father of my future children could die here tonight and the last thing I said to him was how much I basically hated him for what he did. This couldn't happen… I can't live without him…

I had been sitting in the waiting room for I don't know how long when a doctor finally came out to the waiting room. "Miss? Are you here for Randy K. Orton?" All I could do was just nod in response. He held out his clipboard as he examined it.

"Mr. Orton has a grade 3 concussion and is still in a coma. We have stopped the bleeding and he's stable right now. But, it's still a 50/50 chance that he'll regain consciousness. If he does, he should be fine in 3-4 weeks. If he doesn't… there isn't much else we can do." The words stabbed into me like knives. I couldn't believe he could be on his death bed. Tear resurfaced in my eyes as my hands started to shake again. My nerves were completely shot.

"Can I see him now?..." I asked my voice trembling. The doctor just nodded to me and he walked me back to his room. I held my breath as the doctor turned to leave and the only thing between me and Randy was the door in front of me. I gently pushed the door and walked inside.

My stomach fell as I saw him lying there… helpless, motionless, and peaceful. I couldn't believe I was going through this. The man of my dreams could be dieing right in front of me and I can't do a damn thing about it. I sat down in a chair right beside his bed and cringed at the sound of all the beeping, beating machines he was hooked up to. I reached up and locked my hand with his. I rubbed the top of his hand with the pad of my thumb. This couldn't be over, this can't be all there is. I reached up with my free hand and brushed against the side of his cheek, feeling the warm skin against my own.

"Randy… You can't leave me, you know that right? I can't live without you in my life. I'm not quite sure you can hear me, but I'm going to talk to you anyway." I sighed, tears falling from my eyes as I swallowed hard.

I laid my head against his thigh, listening to his steady breathing. I didn't want to think the worst but I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. I don't want to walk out of this hospital by myself. It seems so surreal, sometimes I think I'm dreaming… having a nightmare rather. Only two hours ago we were with each other… screaming our lungs out.

"Baby… if you can hear me, I hope you're willing to listen… I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean all those things I said. I know how jealous you can get but it was John. He's our best friend; nothing could ever happen between us. You should know that…"

I paused for a moment, letting more tears fall from my eyes, sniffing a little. I lightly kissed the top of his hand mere centimeters from the VI. All these noises and beeping machines was starting to make my head hurt, but more over my heart was slowly dieing looking at the man I love in his most helpless state.

"If you leave me tonight I don't know what I'll do… please, don't leave me. You're my life, the man I want to grow old with. I couldn't stomach life, work, or anything else without you. You make life what it is for me. I love you baby…" 

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

I shook my head from side to side realizing I had cried myself to sleep. I looked up, noticing no change with Randy. I gently touched his face, running my finger over his pursed lips. I jumped a little when I heard a small tap on the door. As I looked up I watched John walk in the doorway. I smiled, even though I felt even more tears start to surface.

"How is he?" He whispered, walking over to the side of the bed I was on. I stood up and hugged him tightly around his thick neck; I felt his jaw press into the side of my head. I sniffed a little, wiping my face with the sleeve of my t-shirt. I looked up at him as we sat down in two or the four chairs in the room.

"There's been no change since I got here with him… there's a 50/50 chance he'll…" my voice trailed, unable to say what I've been trying to avoid. He gave me a reassuring smile, wordlessly telling me not to think that way.

"He'll pull through Ash, I promise. Don't worry about The Legend Killer. He's a tough SOB… you on the other hand need some coffee and a break." He obviously realized I was about to protest so he beat me to the chase.

"Don't worry about him; I'll stay with him for the 15 minutes you'll be gone. Go…"

**John's POV**

I watched her finally get up and walk to the door. She turned around to stay at him for just a second, and then finally left. My eyes fell to Randy; I couldn't believe this was happening to them, not now. They didn't need all this. They needed to be happy. What the hell did we do wrong to possible lose Randy tonight in this damn hospital.

I was jumping ahead of myself, I know. But, this was my best friend we're talking about here. I folded my hands together, and found a staring point on the ground. I wasn't one to deal with these types of situations but I knew I had to be there for her. She couldn't go through this alone.

"…Randy. Man. You can't do this to her, not tonight brother. She needs you… she loves you. I know you're pissed about the other night but can't we just forget about the whole thing? You know I have no interest in her that way, she's like my little sister… and you're like my little brother."

I laughed a little, knowing he would be pissed about me calling him little. "You have to pull through this man, you have to. She needs you more than anything right now. I don't want to know what's going to happen to her if something happens to you. Besides, you can't go now… you haven't married her yet."

**Ashley's POV**

I poured the coffee in the cup letting it warm my hands. I haven't been able to feel anything in a while. I was about to turn around when I felt two arms snake around me from behind me as they pressed into my back.

"How is he?" She questioned as I heard the voice I knew all too well. I turned around to give her a real hug this time. I pulled back and pushed my coffee forward.

"There's been no change yet… You want some coffee?" Being the coffee nut I knew Aubrey was she instantly fixed her a cup. She locked our free arms together as I started to lead her back to Randy's room. We walked into the room as I heard a gasp fall from Bree's lips. I sat down in my previous seat, the one closest to Randy. Bree followed in behind me, sitting on John's lap pressing her face into his neck. I knew she didn't want me to see her cry but I wasn't stupid either.

I told hold of Randy's hand again, watching him closely. I felt John's hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need my Randy back…

"Randy… please. If you can hear me, let me know. John, Bree, and I are here and we need you… I need you. I need you to come back to me… I love you."

My heart stopped as I felt him squeeze onto my hand. I wasn't just seeing and feeling things that weren't happening he was doing it himself. "John… Bree, look." I could feel their eyes peel around me as they watch Randy squeeze my hand a few more times. I held on for dear life hoping this was a good sign.

"That's it man…" John whispered. I didn't know whether to be happy or worry but this had to be a good sigh… Right?"

**3:25AM**

I had fallen asleep… or at least, that's what I thought. I lay there, with my hand up against Randy's forearm when I felt someone put my hair behind my ear and brush against my cheek. I moved a little groggily opening my eyes. My heart stopped when I saw Randy staring back at me, eyes open, alert, and giving me a half-smile.

"Randy! Oh my God!" I whispered, knowing John and Bree were asleep right next to me. I got up a little and gently kissed him on his perfect lips. His hand reached up and held my face next to him for the longest time.

"I heard everything you said baby, I could hear everything. I just couldn't make myself come out of it. But I asked God to bring me back to you, and he did… I told him I had some unfinished business left back here." I smiled, knowing he was talking about me. I could never thank God enough for sending the man I couldn't live without back to me.

"Randy, I'm sorry about everything. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would have done if it had ended that way. I would have never forgiven myself…" I could feel the tears start to puddle in my eyes and I stared into his blue ones that made me weak every time.

"Ashley, please. Let's just put it all behind us now. I overreacted and we both know it. You had every right in the world to be pissed at me. I shouldn't have taken it the way I did. I know you love me as much I as I love you and I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did… I'm the one that's sorry." I instantly hit his lips against mine again in a heated and passionate kiss. I loved that feeling more than anything in the world.

We finally pulled apart, breathing heavily against each others faces. He looked me square in the eyes for a moment like he was thinking about something.

"What?" I questioned, knowing it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Marry me."

Wait. What? Did he just say what I think he did? _I have to be dreaming… _

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

"Marry me baby… as soon as I get out of here. I want you to be my wife." I couldn't believe this. He can't be serious. I looked at him for a moment, letting his question settle on me.

"Randy, are you sure you know what you're saying? You want me to marry you?" He looked me and then grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I want you to be my wife and the mother or my children. I want to grow old with you and love you forever, now please say you'll be my wife." As crazy as I thought the man was being right now I started to nod my head as I kissed him again, just to make sure it was real.

"Yes Randy, yes I'll marry you." I kissed him just one more time, tears rolling down my face. I couldn't be happier at any given moment. I hadn't even let go of the kiss when I heard a small, but quite obvious, "aww," coming from behind us. I released Randy and turned around to see a very wide-eyed John and Aubrey Cena looking back at us.

"Thanks for ruining our moment guys, real classy." They both laughed back at me as John looked down at Randy.

"Man… I'm sorry about all the shi…" Randy put his hand up in protest, stopping him from saying anymore. I sat back down in my seat and laced Randy's hand with my own once again as it hung off the side of the bed.

"John, dude, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anymore… all that matters now is getting out of this damn hospital and marrying the woman of my dreams." I blushed, feeling his hand tighten around mine. Finally, Bree piped up from behind me.

"Well Frat Boy, it's about time you decided to grace us with your presents. And, it's definitely about time y'all decided to get hitched. Everyone and their brother knows you should have done it years ago!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend. She's crazy, but we love her for it.

"Bree, just because you and John act married, and everyone calls you Bree Cenaaa doesn't mean you really are, you know that right? You two still aren't officially 'hitched' either." She threw up her puppy-pout at me. I rolled it off like it was nothing.

"Don't do that to me Aubrey, you know that doesn't work on anyone but John. And, for your information we've only been dating for two years…" she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"And you've been engaged for all of 3 minutes, go you." I growled at her, knowing she was in one of her 'lets toy with Ashley' moods. Truth be told I needed something like that right now after almost losing Randy, but I wasn't' about to let her know that.

"John, would you please do something with your… thing" I huffed, looking back at Randy smiling back at me. It was good to know this was taking his mind off being in this situation. John laughed and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Hey now, you know there's absolutely nothing I can do with her… you know what happened last time I tired that… she bit me." I laughed and yawned at the same time.

"Alright John… be that way. But kids, I think it's time we all got some must needed sleep… are you guys staying here tonight?" They both nodded in unison. Bree sarcastically patted my knee.

"If you think I'm leaving you two here to get it on in a hospital room you've got another thing coming. Randy doesn't need another concussion. Sheezz." I scowled at her, knowing she was another roll tonight with the jokes and remarks.

"Alright kid, if you and your stud are staying here tonight you best sit your butt in that chair, get comfortable, shut up, and go to sleep!"  
_  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes _

**2 Months Later**

**Randy's POV**

I silently laid next to her, watching her breathe easily in her sleep. It was one of my most favorite things in the whole world, just laying there, watching her sleep. It's like, nothing else in the world matters and there's absolutely no worries, or stress on her. She's just perfect, and peaceful. The way I wish she could be all the time.

I caught sight of the her hand, laying lightly across her chest. Her wedding rings were still on, she hadn't taken them off once since we got married last week. She refused to be without them. That day was the best day of my life. Everything was perfect, especially her. Her dress, hair, everything… perfect.

I honestly don't know where I would be without her and I can't even think what it would be like without her. I felt her warm body up against mine, as my fingers played wit the ends of her hair. She loved it when I played with her hair, and I loved doing it for some dorky reason. I didn't want to wake her up but I just had to. I needed to kiss her… I needed to tell her something and no, it couldn't wait.

_  
_I gently kiss her shoulder, then her cheek. Slowly she started to move, rolling into me, laying her head on my chest. "Randy…" she said in a groggy tone. I softly kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry baby… I had to wake you up." She slowly looked up at me, sleep and confusion on her face. Looking at the clock she pressed her face back into my side.

"Did you have to say it at 3 in the morning?" I nodded to myself, knowing she couldn't see me. I shifted out from under her and pushed myself down into the covers to lay my head on the pillow and come face to face with her.

"Yes, it had to be right now. I couldn't wait any longer.. Kiss me." Her chocolate brown eyes flooded mine as I leaned in to kiss my wife. God, that felt good to say.

She pulled back from me and laid her hand up against my cheek. "Baby, what do you have to tell me this early in the morning, you're starting to freak me out a little." I smiled, rubbing my nose up against hers in a Eskimo kiss.

"I just wanted to tell you that… if tomorrow never came, and my world ended with this moment right here, right now, that I love with you every thing that I am, more than anything in this world. You're my world, my life, my everything and I couldn't live without you, no matter what. You married me, and now you're stuck with me, forever."

_  
So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

* * *

**If It All Ended Tomorrow- Garth Brooks**


End file.
